


yellow

by space (sunblue)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and jaebum looking at jinyoung being cute, just jinyoung being cute, this was going to be a doctor au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunblue/pseuds/space
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a world where jaebum is a tired medical student and jinyoung has a yellow umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	yellow

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd

The first time Park Jinyoung was in his care, Jaebum still wasn't in medical school but the days were slowly but surely counting down, and despite all the years of preparation he was still painfully inexperienced. Hours of reading textbook descriptions of the functions from the spleen to the scapula swam stupidly in his head. He had no idea how he was going to be ready for the real thing.

It was a Sunday and curtains of rain were rapping at Jaebum's window in wild lashes, the room bitter with a blue chill. Youngjae was out at his part time job, leaving him to eat his soggy cereal alone in their dorm, which was a seemingly permanent mess of scattered musical scores and medical notes. So when there was knocking at his door, he had half a mind to do a quick sweep and shove everything under their beds lest that his guest was someone of importance.

Hah.

On one hand he could count the number of people who would visit him, and on one digit were the ones that were actually important. His mom and dad, which in all fairness worked as a pair and might as well be grouped as a single unit. So instead he kicked a pile of Youngjae's clothes under his bed before walking to the door.

The moment he swung his door open he was greeted with rainwater in his face. Vigorously shaking his umbrella in the hallway, Jinyoung smiled up at him, hair plastered to his forehead. The fabric of his jacket was drenched ten shades darker and the soles of his shoes glistened with water; the offensively yellow tip of his umbrella, which seemed to be defective considering the state Jinyoung was in, was rhythmically leaking puddles onto the corridor.

"You can go get a change of clothes," Jaebum ushered him in, not too concerned with the state the carpet was getting into, "You look like you just walked through a monsoon."

His friend laughed, wiping the water off his face, "I feel like I swam through an ocean." He ran a hand through his hair, unplastering it from his forehead and Jaebum decided that a towel was really very necessary.

Toeing off his wet sneakers and leaning the (still hideous) umbrella against the wall, Jinyoung peeled off his jacket and draped it over a chair, heading straight towards the closet, the fabric of shirt clinging to his skin. Jaebum kept his gaze averted as he changed.

"Hyung, do you have anything warmer," he said, once dressed in a change of clothes, as he rifled around, "and clean?" he added, crinkling his nose pointedly at the floor.

Jaebum shrugged, not even sheepish, "Laundry week's been...slow." He wrapped a fresh towel around Jinyoung's shoulders, studying the drops of water trickle down his pale neck and disappear down his collarbones.

"Can you believe this weather?" He looked out the window. The wind was still howling, reminiscent of a ghost, "One minute it's alright and next I'm running through a _torrential downpour_."

Accustomed to all levels of melodrama that Jinyoung indulged himself in, Jaebum didn’t need to roll his eyes anymore. Jinyoung began to dry his hair vigorously. Turning to return to his cereal, the highlighter-yellow of the umbrella caught Jaebum’s eyes, burning his corneas with its sheer vibrancy. He had never seen it before and he was certain he would have remembered if his friend ever bought such a monstrosity.

"Where did you get that?" He pointed to the limp thing, sad and lonely in its corner, probably not unlike himself five minutes ago.

"Hm? Oh that." Jinyoung looked up from where he was foraging through Youngjae's clothes, his hair sticking up at strange angles, "Some stranger gave that to me. Cool isn't it? They just handed it to me, a free umbrella."

The suspicion that morphed onto his face isn't missed. Jinyoung raised an eyebrow. "What? You think it's laced with radioactive material or something?" he laughed, "It's fine, if I see them again I'll return it."

That’s probably the idea, Jaebum doesn’t say. He sighs instead. For Jinyoung's sake, he hoped that he would avoid whoever this person was and their dubious pick up techniques. Their taste in weather shielding apparel probably reflected their poor choices in life and accessories.

"Aw, you're just jealous cause people don't give you free shit. Maybe if you didn’t look like you were always asking for beef all the time." Jinyoung teased, the corners of his lips turned upright and those ridiculous dimples and smile lines of his appeared. Jaebum bit down on the inside of cheek a lot harsher than intended, the taste of iron filling his mouth.

"Ow shit."

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing," he grabbed one his hoodies and threw it at him, "Just wear this, you already know that Youngjae's clothes won't even fit you."

Settling on his unmade bed, Jinyoung slipped the soft material over his head and Jaebum did not stare at the sliver of stomach that peeked. Swallowed by the size of his clothes, where the fabric was usually pulled taut by his own shoulders, it folded and draped over Jinyoung's narrower ones.

"So," he sat down next to him, hips and thighs touching, "why're you here?"

It wasn't uncommon for Jinyoung to drop by his and Youngjae's dorm. Thankfully it was always during the reasonable hours of the day, unlike the spontaneous energy that was Jackson who at times showed up at six in the morning looking for someone to jog with. Jinyoung only came knocking on their door when he was in his more sociable moods, and instead of hiding in his apartment he would go to him to complain about anything arbitrary or to pry off a free lunch from him.

And Jaebum, though he'd rather not admit it, was rather weak to his desires and indulged in his whims. Unaccounted hours had been spent listening and reasoning with Jinyoung's annoyances about a novel's plot, and his wallet had definitely seen greener, more plenty days.

Nevertheless, Jaebum thought as he looked at Jinyoung fiddling with the length of the sleeves and the hood of the sweater, he didn't exactly regret anything.

"What, I can't just visit you? Do I need an ulterior motive?" Jaebum gave him a look, "Alright, alright. Hyung, we all know you're very hardworking but Jackson says, and I _quote_ , 'you're so tight-assed it’s like someone shoved an entire hospital up there'."

Jaebum honestly didn’t know how to reply and in the weird translation of Jinyoung's mind, he began to awkwardly ramble.

"Mind you he was in one of those honest confessional moods and also he then proceeded to call Bambam a narcissistic long-legged giraffe with a maturity complex to rival every twelve year old on the planet. But I digress—"

He suddenly sneezed. A great, big, avalanche of a sneeze that left the room eerily shocked. Jinyoung's eyes bulged as he recovered, both of them silent for a heartbeat before Jaebum blinked, laughed, and blessed him while laughing. Scowling, in an act of pettiness, Jinyoung wiped his nose with his sleeve, which was as a matter of fact not his sleeve.

Jaebum groaned, pushing his shoulder, "That's disgusting, Jinyoungie."

His friend just sniffed, "You should give up being a doctor if you can't handle some snot, hyung. Do you have a tissue?"

Jaebum stretched toward the other end of the bed, reaching for his desk where a box of tissues sat and he handed it to him, whose nose was turning an ill shade of pink.

"Thanks." he murmured, eyeing him.

"You can keep the hoodie." Jaebum looked pointedly at the sleeve, swatting it away from him.

"For real?"

"Seriously."

"Maybe I should sneeze on your things more often," Jinyoung laughed, his voice muffled, "Prepare you for the life of a doctor and get free crap."

He flopped down onto the mattress, resting his legs on Jaebum's lap and his head sinking into his pillow, dampening the blue cotton. Breathing out, Jaebum smiled fondly, resting a hand on his knee.

"As I was saying," Jinyoung sniffled poorly, "We, as in me and Jackson and BamBam, all agree that you work too hard and that you need to let loose more often. I mean, why else do you think I'm always visiting and dragging you out? It's very responsible that you study so much but we're all afraid you're going to wither out prematurely. So—"

  
He sneezed once, then twice and accepted the tissue that was handed to him. Jaebum would have felt touched by this little intervention, really he would have, only if Jinyoung wasn't being an incredibly huge hypocrite.

"So we, as in me and Jackson and Bambam, are taking you out next week. For what I'm not sure, but considering Jackson it's probably sports related and since I'm sure none of you want to watch me keel over and die, I'll probably just be watching."

There's a small tic Jinyoung has when he's not telling the truth, even if it’s just a partial-truth. It's sort of hard to pick up and a prior and extensive knowledge of The Anatomy and Behaviour of Park Jinyoung is required to really notice how when he doesn't want to admit something he spoke more, rambled and danced and twirled around the details.

"I'm touched, really, that you all decided to use me as an excuse to go outside and not study, but we all know that you're no better than me Jinyoung."

A faint grimace appeared on his face, "I don't know what you're trying to insinuate."

"Jinyoungie."

"Okay, okay, so I might have been the first one to hear this conversation but Jackson was going to come to you too anyway," he waved his hand around dismissively, "I'm just passing the message along."

"Whatever makes you happy." A half-assed kick was delivered to his thigh.

It was no well-kept truth that somehow Jinyoung was simultaneously a die-hard hard worker and incredibly lazy; the cross section of a venn diagram. With the ability to immerse himself entirely in his work, he could pool hours of studying alone in his room or in the campus library yet getting him to do anything else was a feat on its own. A cockroach, Bambam had said, always hiding in his room. Which made Jaebum wonder if he even had any right to point out the pleasant mess on his floor. In all odds, the state of his room couldn't have been any better and if Jaebum was a pot, then he was a kettle.

Grabbing the discarded towel dumped on his bed, Jaebum threw it over his friend's face. Jinyoung let out a disgruntled noise.

"And to think we used to have a civil relationship,"

"Dry your hair properly or you'll get pneumonia," he looked pointedly at his now damp pillow.

"I thought doctors were supposed to know better than to believe in old wives tales," nevertheless Jinyoung began to towel his hair petulantly, further mussing up his hair.

_Pneumonia is: an acute infection of the lung where the alveoli, the microscopic air sacs, in one or both lungs are inflamed. It is caused by bacteria and viruses, and in some cases fungi and parasites. The alveoli are clogged with pus and fluids and may harden, making it difficult for the patient to breathe. It is not caused by having wet hair, but it is a good excuse to see your friend pouting cutely._

He was probably treading dangerous waters now, watching Jinyoung ruffle his hair with his towel, wearing his clothes and in his bed. It wasn’t really a big secret to himself anymore that he liked Jinyoung more than platonic friends usually did.

The towelling suddenly froze and Jinyoung studied the ceiling, arms frozen and eyes fixed, "We should bring Youngjae along too. He's cute and I like him so, so will everyone else."

"I didn't know you were into younger men."

Another soft kick was delivered to his thigh, "I'm just saying that he should broaden his friendship circle. I mean as far as I know, he only really knows you and me."

As much as he wanted to defend his roommate, Jaebum had nothing to say. Though to their dongsaeng's credit he’d just transferred and it was only his first year, no matter that it may or may not have been a few months ago. He was preoccupied with all his part-time jobs and his studies too. Yeah.

"Yeah."

There was the sound of a key being inserted and the click of the door and, speak of the devil, Youngjae walked in.

"Hey, why are there so many puddles outs-!" he stuttered, grasped his chest and upon recognition, exhaled, "Oh, it's just you Jinyoung hyung. You scared me, I thought Jaebum hyung had—had someone over."

"What is that supposed to mean? I _am_ over."

"No, I meant I thought he had someone _over_." If you squinted, there were the tell-tale signs of embarrassment emerging on the tips of Youngjae's ears and Jaebum felt somewhat touched at how young and innocent, like a child, he was.

Jinyoung snorted a laugh laced with derision, "Youngjae-yah, you won't need to worry about that for a long time."

Though probably true, Jaebum stole the towel from his hands and slapped him with it, trying not to laugh along with him. As Youngjae was setting down his bag and leaning his umbrella next to Jinyoung's (still hideous) one, Jinyoung sneezed again and he jumped in fright, knocking both of them down and splattering water onto his legs.

  
Jinyoung didn't bother to swat Jaebum's hand away when he placed it across his forehead, partly exasperated though mostly concerned. He wasn't burning up, but Jaebum didn't like taking chances, especially when it concerned a close friend. A future doctor in the making Jackson had fussed when he was reprimanded for straining himself with over exertion. He had listened to him anyway.

In the few years they had known each other, he had learnt soon enough that Jinyoung's immune system was, when put kindly, kind of shit. All the sick days he had in winter were probably more than everybody else's combined. Actually, it was more like he would just have one continuous cold, a perpetual virus that never ceased and was as stubborn as the person it was inhabiting. When Jaebum looked into his bathroom cabinet it was always full of cold and flu medicines.

"Not again," he muttered, "Go home, Jinyoungie. Come on, I'll take you."

"But I just got here," he whined, "It'll pass, don't worry."

Youngjae came over, placing the back of his hand over his forehead as well, "Hyung, last time you were sick in this room, you gave me bronchitis and you know I have vocal lessons."

"Okay, okay. For you, Youngjae-yah." He sat up slowly, looking a lot grimmer than when he came and his skin was more clammy, "Ugh, my chest hurts. Maybe it is pneumonia. You've jinxed me, hyung."

A hand on his back, Jaebum carefully pushed him up and out of the bed before following him. They pulled on their socks (well, his socks. Was this amount of sharing normal?) and shoes, and Jaebum grabbed one his jackets.

Jinyoung sneezed again. Youngjae jumped again.

"Mm, don't worry it's nothing serious," his nose was blocked and he was breathing shallowly, "This happens all the time."

"That doesn't make it any better, I'll call a cab," he grabbed his phone, dialled and shrugged on his jacket, the Simpson's one that Youngjae had dubiously asked him if he was sure when he bought it. He was so fucking sure.

Jinyoung reached for his (continuously hideous) umbrella and waved goodbye to Youngjae.

They headed downstairs and out into the rain which had soothed itself into a regular downpour, the splashback of puddles wetting the cuffs of their paints and bouncing off their shoes. They waited at the corner of the street, and Jaebum realised it probably would have been a better idea to wait indoors. Jinyoung sneezed; they stood closer.

A faint yellow glow was reflecting onto them, it was the umbrella no doubt. They probably looked like big lemon of a beacon out here. An erratic yet rhythmic tapping of raindrops immersed the silence. It wasn't awkward, no, it had been years since they'd shared a moment like that, instead it was calm and if Jaebum was delirious enough, he would've believed they were the only two people in the world at that moment. The earth a rain-streaked blur and the storm deafening to their ears, a lemon coloured umbrella over their head and the warm press of their bodies with not another soul in sight.

"'M not fragile." Jinyoung said. Jaebum pulled his hood, now no longer _his_ , over his fragile friend's head, enjoying how it hid almost half his face from sight.

"I didn't say you were.”

Moments later, a taxi came into sight. Another big lemon of a beacon.

They got in. Jinyoung nodded off for a five minute power nap on Jaebum’s shoulder, and he woke groggily and more irritated when they reached his shared flat. His situation was not helped by having to trek up the stairs and down the corridor to reach his place.

By some sort of psychic power, before Jinyoung could reach for his keys, Jackson swung the door open. Dressed in a snapback, for reasons unknown, and baggy sweatpants he looked like a mother spent from waiting the night for her hooligan son to return, an expression usually exclusive for Jinyoung.

"I can't believe you got yourself sick again," Jackson slung an arm around Jinyoung's shoulder and led, with unecessary excessive force, him in. Jaebum followed. "You never check the weather report, do you?"

"It wasn't raining when I left! I could have made it." Jinyoung attempted to remove the arm around him, though fruitlessly, so he slumped forward.

"But you didn't. What if you passed out in the middle of a storm?"

"I'm not going to pass out. It's a cold, not a heart attack."

Jackson shook his head and ruffled Jinyoung's hair, a bit awkwardly considering their height difference. "Just go to bed, I'll get you some medicine."

Not one to deny sleep when he was so clearly exhausted, Jinyoung shuffled to his room but not before mumbling so that only Jaebum could hear “and some of his stupid organic green tea too." he pulled his hood back over his head before waving a small goodbye to him, disappearing with the soft click of his door.

Intending to keave as well, Jaebum began to put on his shoes again. Jackson came up next to him with a well-used packet of medicine in one hand and, true to Jinyoung's words, a mug of Stupid Organic Green Tea steaming in the other.

"Thanks for bringing him in. He's going to leech off you so badly when you become a real doctor. Though knowing you, you'd probably let him."

Jaebum raised an eyebrow.

"Also where did his clothes go? He wasn't wearing those when he left."

"Oh, he was wet when he arrived so he changed at my place."

Jackson waggled his eyebrows. Those probably weren't the wisest choice of words to use. In all fairness, Jaebum should've known better; he shoved his friend in the shoulder and rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

Before he heads out the door, Jackson called out to him, "Do us all a favour and throw that fucking umbrella out. I think I need a cornea transplant."

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be a chaptered medical au fic where i was going to be very cruel to jinyoung and jaebum, but i lost my drive for it so i just saved this small part that i liked. will i ever consider picking it up again? who knows


End file.
